SG1 caught on tape
by E. Nagrom
Summary: What happens when the missions of SG1 are put on CD with music behind it?


I don't own Stargate or the website I stole the film clips from, alas they are not mine.

Rated G for all

This is from various episodes

No copyright infringement intended

E.

Hey, found a cool website by Farscape Fran, she gets collections of Stargate and Farscape episodes and puts them to music. I got permission off her months ago to use her website as a base for my fic but has taken me awhile to do her website justice. I hope I finally succeeded. Don't think we can post websites on here so I will just let you know if you search Farscape Fran you should find the website I'm talking about.

SG-1 caught on tape.

Everyone looked at SG-1 while they were walking past in the SGC, Jack O'Neill couldn't work out what was happening and his team was just as confused as he was. The people he walked past would sing the Beatles "Help" or Frank Sinatra's "My way" when he was around and Matchbox 20's "Unwell" To Daniel. They had been doing it for weeks now with no one opening up on the secret—even with Teal'c looming over them even Thor would play one of the songs through the Asgard beaming technology, hearing one song 2 times over was enough to drive anyone crazy. Jack groaned obviously Daniel turned up to work as Matchbox 20's "Unwell" played over the P.A.

"Walter thought you were on _our_ side." He heard Major Carter yell at him even though she was not in the control room but with Jack in the infirmary getting the routine check up before going off world.

"Doc, I know we have had our ups and downs and that I don't always agree with you—"

"Not saying what it is Colonel." Janet replied drawing blood ignoring his tongue being poked out at her.

"You know I kinda thought it was a cool practical joke, hey I love jokes, I pull a few, but this is getting beyond the joke." Jack muttered

"Great, so help me if I find a Beatles collection with "Help" on it" Sam muttered as she lent back on the bed and covered her head with a pillow a few seconds later she threw it to the speakers but it harmlessly fell to the floor with a soft thud.

"Did that help any Carter?" Jack asked eyeing off his pillow.

"For a second but when the speaker stayed it became more frustrating." Sam replied.

"Well you two are free to leave, if you see Daniel or Teal'c let them know I have to see them aswel."

"We will Janet thanks." Sam replied as she slipped off the bed.

Sam and Jack walked the long way to Daniel's office hoping to avoid anyone else but it seems where ever SG-1 was everyone else was aswel ready to give them heaps about a mission gone wrong or to seranade them.

"Sam, Jack you won't believe this. Someone has recorded our missions and set it up on CD look." Daniel replied showing various film clips with them in it.

"Not only about our missions…oh I hate that day." Jack replied talking about the day that Daniel had to go to the psychiatric wing as doctors were convinced he was 'nuts' not that some alien technology was sending him nuts…

"How can they have this information? What would happen if the general public found out about this?" Sam asked trying not to laugh during help when Jack was surrounded by the light bugs that did serious damage to him.

"From what I have seen of your TV programs I doubt they would be alarmed. Perhaps humeros but not alarmed Teal'c stated his face poker faced.

"Daniel how did you find this?" Jack asked leaning on the back of his chair.

"Hhmm oh, how did I get this….ah well you see…I kinda found it in Siler's back pocket when he was scanning in…?" Daniel replied

"Ah so you borrowed it from Siler." Sam asked her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Well uh yeah." Daniel replied the next song came up and had a cool tune and showed the stargate starting up with the even horizon, the planet Abydos and other scenes that have been taken really early in the Stargate project.

"Who ever wrote the notes for this song is good." Jack replied

"This is new, why would anyone film me trying to solve the stargate secrets? Daniel asked. "I mean I was no one then, only Katherine took me seriously." Daniel replied

Mean while up in the controll observation room...

Siler and the rest of the SGC personnel including Hammond were enjoying watching SG-1 watch the film clips they had all decided that a month of frustrating them was long enough to get the fun out of them. He watched as Sg-1 stopped wondering who dunnit and were laughing and joking saying "Oh yeah I remember that" and "That's so out of context"

"Harriman who told you about this anyway?" Hammond asked—glade to be in on the joke a few days ago.

"To be honest sir, myself and some computer techies were bored one night so we decided to put together a film clip and well it slowly grew from there…" Walter replied

"I should reprimand you but I don't think SG-1 would be that bothered by it…Besides I think they would be too worried you will hold a grudge and won't let them back through." Hammond replied trying to stop laughing at the 'fight' Daniel and Jack were having.

"You were old."

"Was not it was the nanobots"

"Were to"

"Were not"

"Too"

"Not"

"To…"

"I so was not…"

A/N

Hope it makes sense and thank you to Farscape Fran once again for letting me borrow her ideas and ruining them….

By the way the song that was good is the Stargate them song

If you like Farscape she also has Farscape stuff aswel

E.


End file.
